<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>true love by HONEYBOYMP3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877076">true love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYBOYMP3/pseuds/HONEYBOYMP3'>HONEYBOYMP3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>true love (jjk) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, College, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin are Childhood Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Good at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Marijuana, Other, Park Jimin is a Literal Star (BTS), Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Pet Names, Series, True Love, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYBOYMP3/pseuds/HONEYBOYMP3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and jungkook spend your first christmas together.<br/>alternatively, a merry love story based on the lyrics of true love by ariana grande.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>true love (jjk) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BTS Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>true love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all the reads and appreciation for this series is actually unbelievable and baffling to me lmaoo but i'm so grateful and sooo beyond thankful all the same. it means the world thank u so so much. i hope yall love this one too &lt;3 !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You think this is the worst idea Jungkook has ever had.</p>
<p>The statement is debatable, considering he's presented you and many others with ideas so stupid it should be considered a crime.</p>
<p>The first one struck only a month into your relationship. At the time, you two were still in that phase where everything was romantic and new and all you wanted to do was impress each other. So when he overheard you telling Jimin in passing about this cool new ice skating rink located in the town over, of course, there was only ever one option in his mind. Surprise you with a trip there. Unbeknownst to you, there was a <em>small</em> issue that Jungkook forgot to mention. He had never been skating in his life. It didn't matter much, though, because he was pretty good at roller skating and they were more or less the same thing to him. Not even 15 minutes after stepping on the ice, he learned that ice skating and roller skating are indeed two very different things. He sprained his middle finger and you two spent the rest of your day playing iSpy and ordering brownies in a hospital room.</p>
<p>Another incident had occurred around month four, which is also notoriously known as the night you got high for the first (and only) time. You, Jungkook, and Jimin had just finished your last finals of the year and gathered around Jungkook's place in celebration. After a year full of relentless studying, stress, and hard work, you were feeling reckless. I mean, who wouldn't? You had quite literally burned yourself out, and you worked tirelessly to make your parents proud. To make <em>yourself </em>proud. And then Jungkook was throwing out an idea, telling you to take your time to think about it.<em> You</em> <em>would be with the two people you trusted most in the world,</em> he added. Jimin, like the angel he is, volunteered himself to be the designated sober person simply because you were a newbie, and he wanted <em>someone </em>to be of sound mind just in case you started losing your shit or something. The plan was all good to go if you wanted it. So you slept on it, woke up and thought <em>fuck it</em>. You caved. That following Friday night, you and Jimin were knocking on Jungkook’s door with excited grins and a box of a dozen donuts.</p>
<p>He monitored like he said he would, watched as you took your first hit and had a choking fit. Jungkook was laughing at you and Jimin smacked him across the arm but you simply gave him the finger through your coughs, going about your business like the trooper you were. And then you were getting the hang of it after a few drags, flustered and floaty as Jungkook scooted closer to run a hand down your back and snicker <em>you did it baby!</em> in your ear like you just completed some huge rite of passage or something. You guess that, in a way, you kind of did. But time went on and the blunt was passed back and forth, your eyes gradually getting heavy and Jungkook gradually getting touchy. You were secretly wondering what he was like on the very rare occasions he got high, and a single look at the hand tracing patterns on your palm and the other placed right above your knee gives you your answer.</p>
<p>Jimin was passing the time by watching some British baking show on Netflix, trying his hardest to ignore Jungkook because he knew how he got and he was still getting used to the fact that it was with his <em>best fucking friend </em>now. He failed to realize just how right he would be all those months ago when he told you that you two would probably be all over each other the next week. Just one glance out his peripheral has him cursing the power of manifestation and speaking things into existence. Not that it wasn't nice seeing his best friends so happy. Jimin complained a lot, loved to whine and make a big deal about how you two coupling up was a huge inconvenience to his life. But he was (mostly) joking and seeing you guys happy made him happy too. He was reminded of this as you and Jungkook suddenly couldn't go two minutes without mocking the bakers’ accents and bursting into laughter, and he couldn’t help but follow right along with you.</p>
<p>At some point, Jimin hesitantly left for all but two seconds to go to the bathroom. <em>Both of you please behave yourselves</em>, he said over and over. Upon his return, a loud crashing noise and the sound of glass shattering was echoing throughout the apartment before he could even step foot back in the living room.</p>
<p>A long, quiet pause. Hushed whispers.</p>
<p>Jimin faltered at the entrance, seriously considered just grabbing his keys and walking out of there altogether. But then he thought back to his promise, sighed, and rounded the corner to see Jungkook on the floor with you guiltily draped right over him. Glass shards scattered around all your bodies and across the tile of his living room floor.</p>
<p>He simply stared, expression blank, and Jungkook was rushing to explain through his nervous laughter, <em>didn't wanna make out while you were in the room </em>and you're finishing his explanation with a giggly<em> so we waited until you left and he tried to flip me over but we fell off the couch and his lamp... yeah. </em>Then he was on the floor to join you both in cleaning up the glass, the three of you just quietly laughing like you shared the funniest secret in the world. Because what the fuck else was Jimin supposed to do but laugh? And then there was a knocking which Jimin wrote off as the Chinese food he had ordered for the three of you earlier.</p>
<p>But when he opened the door, Jungkook's mother stood in the threshold, and you had suddenly never felt more sober in your life.</p>
<p>In another instance of Jungkook's brainless ideas, it's just as simple and idiotic as it sounds. Jungkook decided to live out his dream of completing the 100 McDonald's chicken nuggets challenge, gave up a little past 40, and almost immediately started moaning and groaning about a stomachache. Wordlessly, you went to your place and returned to his apartment with a packed bag because you knew what was coming next. When it was all said and done, your intuition was correct. He was bedridden for a week. (You were an outstanding nurse, by the way. Cut the crusts cut off his sandwiches and everything.)</p>
<p>And most recently, the glorious idea he had just an hour ago while you two were wrapping presents. His head was tipped back as he downed the rest of his spiked eggnog, which in turn had you noncommittally folding your wrapping paper, distracted as you admired the sharpness of his jaw. <em>Wanna ditch the eggnog?</em> He asked when he finished. You looked to the tape and bows and paper thrown all across your living room floor, then back to him. He had an eggnog mustache, and looked at you like wrapping presents sucked every ounce of life out of him. You wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. You shrugged instead. <em>Sure.</em></p>
<p>When Jungkook returned from the kitchen, he was holding the bottle of tequila that you'd been drinking in moderation with the eggnog. You eyed him as he towered over you, leaning back on your palms as he invaded your space and tilted your chin up with a quirk of his finger. Admittedly, less-than-friendly thoughts flashed through your mind when he grinned and tapped your bottom lip twice, telling you to open. He poured the liquid in your mouth, looking every bit like the absolute dreamboat he is, and you were swallowing with a grimace before pulling him down by that chain he always wears to plant a firm kiss on his lips. A cute little sound left his mouth, something squeaky and surprised, and it was so <em>Jungkook</em> that you were throwing your arms around his neck and he was scrambling on the floor next to you and the presents below you were forgotten in favor of passing the bottle back and forth in between sloppy kisses.</p>
<p>Which leads you back to your overall point; you think this is the worst idea Jungkook has ever had.</p>
<p>Because now, suddenly everything that Kevin does while <em>Home Alone</em> plays on your TV is absolutely hilarious. Now, every time you close your eyes the room spins like you're a cartoon character that has just had the shit knocked out of them. Every time you open them Jungkook has more tape on his body than on the wrapping paper.</p>
<p>But even in all your drunk stupidity, you'll do anything to see him succeed. "Here, Kook," You giggle, pushing yourself on all fours to reach over and help him stick on the piece he'd been attempting for at least five minutes.</p>
<p>He's grinning as if he's just heard the best news of his life when you take his hand in yours and pull off the tape from his fingers. How he'd managed to get three of his fingers stuck and all twisted together was sort of beyond you, but it didn't truly hold much weight in your thoughts because you were just as drunk and had more pressing matters to consider. Like the way his hands looked with all those tattoos and all those rings on. And because whatever part of your brain that handled critical thinking skills was currently drowning in liquor, you rained a million kisses down on it while your other hand slapped and smoothed down the piece of tape on the present he was wrapping. It was crooked and blatantly chaotic and everything sober you would've been appalled at.</p>
<p>Jungkook gapes at you like you just discovered gravity itself. "You're a genius, baby."</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you! And you're really cute," A drunken smile, then you're toppling on his lap when your arms give out. You blink up at him with glazed eyes, probably looking every bit like the stupid girl in love you are, like there isn't a tape dispenser stabbing your side. "You seeing anyone?"</p>
<p>Jungkook is just drunk enough to play along. "Hmm. Yeah. A pretty girl with a pretty promise ring on her pretty finger. And... pretty serious. We are, I mean. Me and her."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>"<em>Toootally</em> so."</p>
<p>You snort at his wording and watch as those tiny dimples at the curve of his mouth appear, raise a hand to drunkenly brush your fingers over them. "Lucky lucky girl."</p>
<p>"Maybe she thinks so," He exhales, eyes closed as you change your tactic to running a hand over his face. "But I don't, not really. She smells so good all the time and acts so mean but she's really the sweetest thing I've ever met in my life."</p>
<p>Your chest instantly heats up and <em>burns</em> so warm and you're pretty sure it's not from the alcohol. Or at least, not entirely. Then you think you're really about to cry again, because of course you were an emotional drunk as if you aren't already emotional enough on a normal day, and he's talking about you like you're not even here.</p>
<p>"I think she probably loves you more than most things in this world." You end up saying.</p>
<p>"She told you that?"</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, baby, you're <em>that</em> wasted? Open your eyes, please."</p>
<p>When he opens them, they're widening in realization before he's bursting into a loud cackle. "I'm so drunk I forgot what game we were playing."</p>
<p>"How’s that even possible?"</p>
<p>"Why are you still sober enough to even question logistics right now? Hm?”</p>
<p>He has a point. "Fine," You sing, a teasing lilt to your voice as you push yourself back to your previous position on all fours. He sits back, raising an eyebrow when you crawl towards the bottle and throw your head back to down the shot that was left. It burns like hell on its way down, makes your face twist so drastically that Jungkook takes it upon himself to drown out the sour with a little sweetness. You barely have time to put the bottle down before he's lunging forward to press kisses to your exposed neck, both hands on the sides of your face. The kisses turn out to do as exactly as he intends, because not only does the force send you toppling from your position, but they feel like a million little feathers to your skin and you're writhing and exploding in laughter as soon as they land.</p>
<p>Jungkook immediately comes up from your neck with a pointed glare, lips twitching like he's trying his hardest not to give into you and that stupid gorgeous smile of yours. "You're not supposed to be laughing."</p>
<p>"It tickles!" You defend. "Watch."</p>
<p>And then you have both hands on either sides of his cheeks, tipping his head back and exposing his neck to you. You watch his Adam's Apple bob as he prepares himself, and yet. The very second your lips touch his skin he's lurching back with a giggly shriek that you <em>definitely</em> have never heard come from him before. Apparently, he's just full of surprises.</p>
<p>You're positively in tears by the next time you speak. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"Okay, you proved your point," He pushes you off of him with a big drunken grin on his face. He's so cute when he's embarrassed and the sight of his reddening ears and that baby mole under his bottom lip truly makes you think that Shakespeare must have written all his stories and sonnets about him. "Pass me the bottle and kiss me like a normal person."</p>
<p>"You know you just saw me kill that entire thing." You hand it to him anyway, and plant something sweet on his lips as he asked. You miss the first time and land closer to his chin, but, well.</p>
<p>"What, you don't have more?" He gasps, scandalized.</p>
<p>"All my alcohol comes from you!"</p>
<p>Which is true. Your somewhat newly 21-year-old boyfriend was thoughtful like that, made the now two months you had left until your 21st seem like they were nothing. Jungkook was always doing that kind of thing, enhancing and simplifying your life, taking care of you in such subtle ways that you would miss it if you weren't so attuned to everything he did. He was such a sweet boy, so kindhearted and lovely and nurturing towards everyone, especially those he loved, and you don't think he even did half of it consciously. It's just the way he was. And of course, naturally, those qualities fed into your relationship and his dynamic with you. Probably increased tenfold now that he had a special, designated person to channel all those angel qualities into. You. It made you feel so guilty sometimes, so-- inadequate isn't <em>quite </em>the word. But the bottom line is, it's hard to believe that you're the only one who gets to be on the receiving end of his unrelenting warmth and devotion. As opposing as your personalities could be sometimes, you were almost positive there was no one in the world that would come to know or love you or take care of you the way he does. <em>Unless there was a Jungkook clone somewhere</em>, you consider. But even if there was your point still stands!</p>
<p>"You're too spoiled," Jungkook grumbles, basically summarizing your entire internal spiel into a single sentence. He turns the bottle upside down to confirm that the bottle is indeed empty, as if it would magically refill on its own, and a single drop lands on his sweatpants. The sheer stupidity of it all leaves you no choice but to pulled from your thoughts with a snicker.</p>
<p>"Well now what do we do?"</p>
<p>He doesn't really think he should say it, but the alcohol swirls around encouragingly in his brain and then he opens his mouth before he can stop himself. "We could always go upstairs?" Silence. "Like, your bedroom. I didn't hang the mistletoe there for nothing."</p>
<p>Honestly, even while drunk you saw that answer coming.  "You're so romantic." You deadpan.</p>
<p>"Well," Is the only defense he's currently capable of.</p>
<p>"I'm not opposed, but we already do that, like, everyday."</p>
<p>Jungkook looks positively horrified. "What's that supposed to mean?" His voice definitely just rose at least three octaves, you note, and his face is instantly scrunching up in offense. "You <em>can't </em>be bored. The other day we literally just-"</p>
<p>"Shhh!" You actually jump on him, pressing two fingers to his lips with an inebriated giggle. "We both agreed that would stay a secret!"</p>
<p>He goes to bite your finger with this dazed smile on his face, and when you shove him away from you he takes it like a champ. He makes a crossing-his-heart motion. "Sorry. To the grave."</p>
<p>"No, you perfect boy, I'm not bored. But think about... something I say no to when we're sober. Whatever it is, I'll do it." You just made that up on the spot, but he thinks you say it so matter-of-factly that it sounds like it had been a life goal or something. All former credibility flies out the window when you're standing from your spot on the floor with wobbly legs. Immediately, you stumble over your own two feet. A laugh, "Woah."</p>
<p>He simply watches as you struggle to maintain your balance, feels his heart constrict in his chest as you attempt to cover it up with a seemingly normal stance and an embarrassed cough. "Bold statement for a drunk girl whose only companion is an also drunk adrenaline junkie."</p>
<p>To be quite honest, you had not considered that factor in all your inebriety. Now that he's pointed it out, though, you figure he's right. It probably wasn't the best idea to let the man who laughed while riding the scariest looking rollercoaster you'd ever seen while then proceeding to gulp down a pizza come up with activity ideas for little emotional-scaredy-cat you. <em>While drunk</em>. But you trusted Jungkook more than anyone, knew he would never put you in harm's way or take advantage of your complete lack of sobriety and awareness. That fact was undebatable, extremely intoxicated or not.</p>
<p>"I am <em>not</em> drunk," You insist. "I am slightly tipsy while I wait for that last shot to kick in. Besides, you're drunk too."</p>
<p>Now <em>that </em>was a lie. It already had kicked in, and you think if you were any more drunk you would probably need to be carried out of here on a stretcher. But you were the way you were, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't still have this air of coolness around you. It saved you from your parents' wrath too many times, that ability to maintain a composed poker face and a steady voice. Save for the telltale case of giggles you always got.</p>
<p>But even still, Jungkook is drunk, not stupid. He also knows you a lot better than all his predecessors. "You say that now, but if I wake up tomorrow to you singing those passive aggressive emo breakup songs you always sing when you're mad-"</p>
<p>"You can just fuck it out of me like you always do."</p>
<p>And, well, it's true, but there's not enough sobriety in the world to prepare Jungkook for hearing you say it like that out loud.</p>
<p>He swallows. "I- I have dye upstairs."</p>
<p>"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Your drunk brain can't compute exactly what he's implying. "Wait, in <em>my </em>house?"</p>
<p>He spells it out for you. "Yeah. Wanna go dye our hair?"</p>
<p>You decide not to question him or the hidden items he keeps in your house any further, and once that's out of the way, the answer comes without much debating. It takes all but two seconds before you're breaking out into a wide grin. "What color?"</p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Unlike Jungkook, you've only dyed your hair once before. It was a silly, high-school-inferiority fueled decision that your mom finally caved in on after months and months of begging. It didn't change your life, didn't get you the boy you had been hopelessly crushing on, didn't make you the main character like you had sort of been expecting. But it gave you the confidence all teenage girls need at that time and helped you stand a little straighter in those slightly traumatizing hallways. And when the dye faded, you realized that the confidence lingered. Now that it's all in the past, you suppose you owe a lot to that faithful red hair dye. But at any rate, it still symbolized a time where you had tried to change for validation. And obviously that was completely damaging to the whole vibe you had going for you now. So, it was needless to say you hadn't gone anywhere near it since.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Jungkook is clearly no stranger to the concept of hair coloring. If it wasn't made apparent by the photos of him and his varying hair colors in your camera roll, or the dye-stained T-shirts he still sometimes wore as pajamas, then it would be by the way he parted your hair and slapped a glob of dye on your scalp like he did this for a living. You think he's so good at everything that he probably could. It was a bit messy at first, mixing the dye had unsurprisingly proved to be a difficult task for two people drunk off their asses. <em>Jungkook, be caref-- dude, you're spilling it! </em>and <em>baby, that's waaaaay too much dye </em>and then he kept forgetting what step came next and the instructions may as well have been hieroglyphics with the way your brain refused to process a single word on the page. But you two eventually figured it out, and he let you go first because he didn't particularly feel like chasing you around the house in case you chickened out. So you sat still, softly sang this song Jungkook's never heard before to occupy yourself because he always got oddly focused and quiet when he did these things. <em>Done</em>, he said later, with a kiss to your forehead. And then he set a timer on his phone, the two of you giggling for no reason as he took the gloves off and gave them to you. You did your best to listen to his directions as he schooled you on dyeing the tips of his hair, but--</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can't you like, squat or something? I can't even reach the tips."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gets this flash of this stupid joke in his mind. Then a smirk follows. "What? You mean the tip is too-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please go grab a chair, you five year old."</em>
</p>
<p>And after that little burst of immaturity he was a good boy, stumbling through the door with a chair from your bedroom and plopping himself on it with an enthusiastic thumbs up. You suppressed a laugh and gave him a thumbs up back, thinking about how pretty he looked with that misted over look in his eyes. Jungkook watched you through the mirror the entire time with a lazy smile on his face, kept trying to reach behind him and lace his fingers with yours. <em>Love you but I need both hands, Kook. </em>So he huffed but settled on resting a hand at the back of your thigh. He was so intent on keeping an eye on you through the whole process, less to do with the worry that you would somehow destroy his hair and more to do with the way you looked so domestic and pretty like this. Either way, it made you so flustered that you couldn't hold eye contact for more than three seconds.</p>
<p>Thanks to all of Jungkook's detailed instructions, you were finishing the up the job in no time. Or at least, you think so. You really had no concept of how much time had passed at that particular moment and were shocked that you were able to come through as well as you did. You half expected to have the dye all over his head.</p>
<p>With a tap to his shoulder to signal you were done, you tossed the gloves off and admired your work. It was really not that bad. Actually, it was pretty okay. Maybe you could become a hairdresser too, you drunkenly mused, as if you weren't months away from graduating with a business studies degree. <em>It looks good, angel </em>he confirmed from somewhere behind you, and when you turned around to reply, he was making himself at home in your bathtub. Just the sight of him sitting in there, fully clothed and without water, made you giggle. You had always thought that drunk people ending their wild night in an empty bathtub was peak melodrama, reminded you of a Kesha music video, but Jungkook was urging you forward with those lovestruck, encouraging eyes, and when that didn't work he tugged you by your waist until you landed in his lap with a startled squeal. So. You guess you had no complaints about the dramatics of it after all.</p>
<p>And it went like that until the timer rang, with you between his legs and his head rested over your shoulder watching some horror gameplay from his favorite YouTuber on his phone. You tried to stay awake, you really did, but your boyfriend was so soft and your body couldn't help but melt into his and the alcohol made everything around you warm and fuzzy. Jungkook didn't really notice you dozing off, completely emerged in his video, and then your head was falling back and it was way too late for him to move. He looks down. Globs of green dye all over his T-shirt. A frown made its way onto his pouted lips, he <em>really </em>liked this shirt, but one look at you snoozing away with your mouth open in that cute little circle has it transforming into a gentle smile. There wasn't a single thing about you that couldn't turn him soft.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later and his phone alarm jolted you awake, sitting up with a tired moan and Jungkook cooing in your ear that you only had to rinse the dye out.</p>
<p>Which brings you to now, with your head shoved deep in your bathroom sink.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" Jungkook suddenly says, expertly massaging the dye from your hair.</p>
<p>"Mmm," The work of his hands did nothing to help your previous bout of sleepiness. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Back at the park yesterday," His brows furrow. He's almost taking it back, but liquid courage pushes him forward. "When I gave you the ring. Did you... did you think I was proposing?"</p>
<p>And then your eyes are snapping wide open. "You- you already asked me that. Yesterday."</p>
<p>"I know. And I know you said no, but," He hiccups. "I just wanna know, you know?"</p>
<p>Okay, now how the hell are you supposed to find a way around this? Honestly, you would laugh if it weren't for the way you knew you were definitely still too drunk and now too sleepy to make it out of this conversation alive. Which is exactly why your mouth is spitting out, "So what if I did?" before you can even begin to stop it.</p>
<p><em>Oh, fuck. </em>You think.<em> Fuck. Horrible answer. </em>So horrible you want to slap yourself silly, maybe throw yourself down the stairs. But your head is currently shoved into a sink so you settle for squeezing your eyes shut and internally shouting <em>stupidstupidstupid </em>over and over.</p>
<p>Luckily for you, Jungkook really has no concept of what he's saying either. "If you did think I was doing... that... what were you thinking? Like, were you mad or confused or maybe like, happy?"</p>
<p>You cannot breathe. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Metaphorically speaking," He laughs, no nervousness visibly apparent at all. Oh god. That's all the confirmation you need to know that he's <em>gone</em>. "Would you say yes?"</p>
<p>You feel sick. It could be the tequila finally catching up to you, or maybe the way your entire body is practically bent upside down while the smell of dye uncomfortably clogs your nose. Wait, okay, it's probably the fact that you had <em>already </em>said yes last night.</p>
<p>The churn in your stomach has you frantically searching for a diversion, making you stupidly retort, "Metaphorically speaking, would you say yes to me?"</p>
<p>"You? Proposing?" He's quick, laughing before you can even nod. "You gonna get on one knee for me, baby?"</p>
<p>"If that's what you wanted, I'd do it," (You wouldn't. The idea had always been overly weird and patriarchal to you.) But you're quick to add anyway, "I'd do anything for you."</p>
<p>You cannot believe you two are having <em>the</em> M-word conversation with your head shoved in the sink and his hands scrubbing the green out of your hair.</p>
<p>Every time you get a glimpse of Jungkook's face he looks like he's simply chatting with you about the damn weather, with that dumb gorgeous smile and those dumb gentle, glossy eyes. Which leads you to the conclusion that the alcohol has taken your introverted, mostly shy Jungkook and and replaced him with some unabashed, shameless Jungkook that spoke of whatever crossed his mind without worry or doubt to hold him back like it normally would. <em>Well duh</em>, your subconscious echoes. Hey! You're drunk and sleepy. You have an excuse to be a little late to the party. Either way, his blatant vulnerability was starting to wear off on you, and what was the big deal? It was just a little pretend marriage talk. He was probably just talking out of his ass anyway, hyped up on the tequila and feeding off of how much closer the two of you had gotten this holiday.</p>
<p><em>But drunken words are sober thoughts, after all</em>.</p>
<p>When did your subconscious get so talkative? You know what-- the answer doesn't matter. None of this matters, actually, because neither of you would remember this in the morning. You'd been pushing away all thoughts of anything in this realm for months purely because of how terrified you were to even think them. Now here you were, conversing and <em>laughing</em> at the concept with the last person you expected to. You'd be damned if you didn't at least enjoy it before it was wiped from your memory. You were safe behind these temporary promises. You could say whatever the hell you wanted.</p>
<p>Jungkook squeezes the water from your hair with a huge smile, shrugs like <em>it's whatever.</em> "Think I would, yeah. What about you?"</p>
<p>"You would what?" The sink shuts off, and you're left to hold your breath as he turns and grabs a towel.<br/><br/>"Say yes, if you asked me," He hums. "Head up, baby. All done."</p>
<p>And then you  barely have time to process what the fuck that means, because your head is rising from the sink and you have no other choice but to face your boyfriend when he's beaming like the personification of a thousand suns. He throws a towel over your head, briefly drying it off for you. He huffs a laugh at your wild half-dried hair and bewildered expression. "Pretty green hair for a pretty girl. Do you like it?"</p>
<p>You turn to the mirror, take a second to analyze the now light olive-colored front of your hair. Jungkook's behind you, pivoting your bodies and showing you the section at the back you hadn't noticed before. It's kind of hard to figure out if you like it so much because you're terribly far from sober or because you love everything Jungkook touches anyway. Or maybe it's actually good? You can't really say for sure. At this point, he could've shaved your head entirely and you would call it lovely.</p>
<p>"Of course I do," The smile that takes over your face at the sight of his green tips is uncontainable. To be quite honest, you wouldn't be mad at a standing ovation or something for your (very first) flawless dye job. (While drunk, may you add once again. Come on, that took real talent!) You reach up to feel out your work. "You like yours?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do," He mimics. He's still enthusiastic, but considerably less so. A little bit more pensive, a little more... distracted.</p>
<p>You know him so well, and you pick up on every single one of his mannerisms. Body language and the tone of his voice included. "You look like you have something to say."</p>
<p>"What about you?" Replacement Jungkook wastes no time.</p>
<p>"Huh? What about me?"</p>
<p>"I asked if you would say yes too. You know, if I ever... got down on one knee for you." He sounds so calm, so composed that he's comfortable enough to end his sentence with a laugh. Like he was taking a test he already knew all the answers to. The only telltale sign of your normal Jungkook still being in there somewhere is the way he refuses to meet your disoriented stare, eyes glued to the tile of your bathroom floor.</p>
<p>The question makes you think back to last night, when you were so scared it made your hands shake in his. How the number of months and weeks and days spent with him didn't even matter in the end, because you were crying like a baby all the same and you knew what your answer was without him even having to ask. Probably knew it from the day he walked through those café doors. It makes you think back to how adamant Jimin had been, how much of a driving force he was and still is between you the two of you, because deep down he probably knew it too.</p>
<p>And so it goes. "When have I ever been able to say no to you?"</p>
<p>Jungkook literally lights up. His eyes get all big and sparkly like he's been snatched straight out of some animated movie and he grins so big that it looks like it <em>hurts</em>. You swear you've never seen him look more happy, not even back at the park yesterday. <em>Oh god, </em>this boy is so beautiful you could cry. It makes your heart tighten in your chest before just giving up and melting altogether.</p>
<p>"Love you," He eventually murmurs after he's had his moment. He can actually look you in the eyes now that your answer is out there, and the visible relief on his face makes you giggle as he cups your cheeks. Liquid courage or not, he would always be Jungkook. "So much."</p>
<p>You manage to land a few kisses to his rosy, bitten lips, though it's a difficult task when both of you are still drunk and keep missing each other and can't stop smiling. So you opt for a different strategy and lean up on your tippy toes to plant a soft one right at his hairline. "I love you too."</p>
<p>Jungkook's neck and ears are slightly red when you come back down. Yeah, you were <em>so </em>far gone.</p>
<p>He ticks his head at you once, flicks his eyes in the direction of your room with this little twinkle in his gaze. "C'mon sleepyhead."</p>
<p>There's really nothing else to say. He knows you would follow him anywhere.</p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Jungkook is fast asleep beside you, and you mean <em>fast asleep</em>. Like, didn't even make it five minutes after his head hit the pillow before he was throwing an arm around your waist and snoring into your neck. And you just. You <em>can't </em>rest with all this marriage and proposal shit sitting on you. Sure, you were fine earlier, but now the person who anchored you fell asleep, and your mind was racing, and you kind of felt like throwing up everything you had eaten the day before, and-- your phone vibrates from its place on your bedside table.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: wtf is with you and kook needing my help at the worst possible times of the day</em>
</p>
<p>Oh my god. You have no idea what Jimin's doing that has him still awake and answering texts at this hour, but whatever it is, you owe it your life.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: i'm freaking the fuck out U DON'T GET IT!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>like this is an emergency</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: yes i figured that by the 30 million SOS texts u sent me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: noooo listen u have to listen to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we got drunk like really reaaaally drunk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we drank the whole bottle of this fancy tequila he brought over and now my hair is green and i think i'm getting married</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: ......i need you to elaborate. like right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: srry i'm still kinda drunk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>he had dye in my cabinet and we dyed our hair and had this big long talk about the M WORD!!! and it was like,.... it was like he was talking to me about what he wanted for dinner ohmygof i dont think he even knew what he was sayin it was just flowing out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: M word? makeup? money? murder???? idk what that is</em>
</p>
<p>Next to you, Jungkook groans. You freeze, waiting for his voice to ruin your panicked ranting and grumble about how you need to put your phone down and sleep. You wait. And wait. And when nothing comes, you're letting out a quiet breath of relief and picking up your phone again.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: marriage, jimin. MARRIAGE. because last night when he gave me the promise ring i thought he was proposing and i had a huge breakdown right in front of him BUT HE CLEARED IT UP BEFORE IT GOT TOO FAR AND THEN TONIGHT HE SAID HE WOULD MARRY ME IF I ASKED AND THEN HE ASKED IF I WOULD MARRY HIM IF HE ASKED AND.....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: AND?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: i said yes obviously</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and said yes in my head last night but he doesn't know that so shhhh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: oh my fucking god you guys are insane</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>what do you what ME to do about that???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: i'm not ready for him to know i'm ready to marry him!!!! like how do i even function around him after that :( thats so weird and awkward u have to help me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: first of all that doesn't even make any sense and you two are painful to watch. second of all you guys drank an entire bottle of tequila i doubt either of you will remember this when you wake up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>You</b>: omg thats what i said!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: </em>
  <em>so if you knew that then why did you even text me</em>
</p>
<p><b><em>You</em></b><em>:</em> <em>i needed confirmation</em></p>
<p>
  <em><b>Jimin</b>: what you NEED is to explain to me how you said yes to a hypothetical marriage proposal? TWICE??? you're 20 years old and jungkook is.... jungkook</em>
</p>
<p>Always count on Jimin to burst your bubble with rationality and valid points. Ugh.</p>
<p><b><em>You:</em></b> <em>im so sleepy zzzzzz oh no would u look at that im asleep now</em></p>
<p>And then you were swiping across your screen to power your phone off, tossing it onto the carpet below you and cuddling into Jungkook's warm body with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>Ignorance is bliss.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Jungkook wakes up to three surprises.</p>
<p>One, you're not in bed. He feels all around as much as he can while his eyes are still closed, and when he comes up empty, he's begrudgingly opening his eyes to look for you.</p>
<p>Which brings him to his second surprise; a splitting headache that threatens to swallow him whole as soon as the sunlight hits his senses. Jungkook thinks that it hurts so bad he could probably scream, but then a loud gagging sound beats him to it and he has a slight inkling of where exactly you had gone. At his realization, he immediately sits up and scoots himself off your bed. Deciding to momentarily put his pain to the side in favor of focusing on you and yours.</p>
<p>And lastly, the third surprise. When Jungkook stands, he happens to briefly glance behind him. There's green dye all over the pillows. He looks down, and there's green dye all over his shirt. His eyebrows draw together, looking around the room in confusion. It's absolutely silent in his brain for about five seconds while the gears work overtime to piece together the night before. When it finally hits, it's like watching back scenes from a movie.</p>
<p>You two, the messy green hair dye, the weight of you against him bathtub, the way he kept getting splashed with water as he rinsed the color out of your hair. The--</p>
<p>
  <em>"Metaphorically speaking..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You? Proposing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'd do anything for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What about you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When have I ever been able to say no to you?"</em>
</p>
<p>Oh <em>god</em>.</p>
<p>And then Jungkook is pushing down the bile at the back of his throat and rushing to join you in the bathroom for an entirely different reason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>